Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky
by ShikiDixi
Summary: When a small Eevee fangirl gets dropped off in a strange world she doesn't get a sweet greeting. Instead she's told she needs to save it. Contains plotline spoiler for PMDEOS - Mewy
1. Chapter 1: Sharpedo Bluff

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, this is solely based on the videogame PMDEOS**

**WARNING THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR THE GAME! ONLY READ ON IF YOU DARE!**

**Cast: **

**Grovyle: Blade**

**Eevee: Lin**

**Vulpix: Claire**

**Zubat: Boomer**

**Koffing: Noxious**

**Another of our strange concepts**

**Pokémorphs: A humanoid Pokémon that changes to its Pokémon forme once leaving Treasure Town**

…..o

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky**

Chapter 1: Sharpedo Bluff

_BOOM!_

"L-lin, are you okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Somehow, I knew it was Blade, my awesome Grovyle.

"No! Just hang on!" He screeched over the winds.

"I can't, slipping away…" I mumbled softly.

"Liiiiiiin!" Blades voice rang.

With one last thunderous boom

…..o

_What's that noise? I think it's a surf… I'd love to investigate but, to tired, slipping… away…_

…..o

"ALRIGHT! I can do it this time!" Claire yelled determined, "I know I can, I know I can, I know I can!"

Slowly she stepped forward, transformed, the Vulpix girl tentatively placed her red paw on the wooden grating. She softly bit down on her tongue and clutched her Relic Fragment closer.

"Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected! Who is it, who is it? Footprint is Vulpix, footprint is Vulpix!" The usual voice yelled.

"NYAAAAAAAAAA!" Even though she had braced herself, Claire still freaked and ran off the grate, "Oh man. I thought for sure I could do it this time," She held her Relic Fragment out in front of her, "I was sure if I had this I would be able to make it… man I'm such a coward," she transformed and walked of sulkily.

"Hey, that coward had somethin' valuable didn't she?" Boom whispered to his partner.

"Oh ho ho! I do believe she did!" Noxious replied.

…..o

Slowly Claire approached the beautiful beach at the edge of Treasure Town.

Plopping down into the sand, she sighed quietly to herself. Slowly she turned her head up to gaze at her favorite scene, "How beautiful, as always. The Krabby always come down to the beach to blow bubbles during sunset. With both the bubbles and the water reflecting the sun it's my favorite place to calm my worries."

Slowly, she tilted her red fox ears and head back and let what was left of the sun warm her face. Opening her eyes, she noticed something on the other side of the beach.

"Huh, what's that?" she jumped up and pawed a little closer, "Oh my Arceus, it's an Eevee!" Claire ran as fast as she could to the little ball of tan on the sand.

"Geez, h-hey are you okay? C'mon wake up!" Claire pleaded the Pokémorph at her feet.

My ear twitched, "Hmm?" Slowly I allowed my eyes to flutter open. I pushed myself upward and with the help of Claire was soon in balance.

"Wow, thank Mew. I thought for sure since you weren't moving…" Claire said while rubbing her arm in embarrassment, "Anyways my name's Claire, and who you are haven't seen you around here before"

"Here… where is here, and why are you wearing a Vulpix outfit?" I asked still half asleep.

"What are you talking about? This is my Pokémorph; you know you're an Eevee, right?" She asked looking quite surprised.

I instantly checked my body and so the most outrageous Eevee outfit on my figure, "Kyaaaaaaaa! So it's true, I really did turn into an Eevee!"

"Um… no offense, but you're a little strange," Claire said softly.

"Wait you don't understand! I'm a human not a Pokémorph!" I said attempting to pull off my ears and tail.

"Hu-human?" Claire squeaked, "I'm sorry, but you look just like a normal Eevee in every way."

Suddenly Claire flew forward straight into me, and we fell over onto the rocks.

"Well EXCUSE me," a voice said sarcastically.

"Hey is this yours" another much deeper voice said.

"Huh, h-hey give that back!" Claire stuttered while jumping to her feet.

I got up but much more slowly. Looking forward I saw the bearers of the voice. There was a skinny man with gianormic ears and dark shades. He had a purple coat with two flaps in the back.

The man next to him was fairly, um, big with a purple crossbones shirt.

"He he he, sorry but if you want this you'll have to catch us!" The big ear man said.

Both instantly fled the scene into a small cave behind.

Claire's eyes suddenly got really big and shiny, "No… that's my Relic Fragment. If I lose that I-I'll," Her voice cracked and she started wailing.

"Wait!" She stopped crying, "I can't sit here crying. I have to get it back!" Claire said determined, "Um, sorry to ask, Lin, but could you by chance help me get that Relic Fragment back?"

"Well of course!" Even though I had just met her, Claire was the only one I knew so far who could tell me anything about where we were.

The smile that had brightened her face suddenly disappeared.

"Huh? What's wrong Claire?" I asked concerned.

"You said you're human, right? Well what if you can't transform. Then I will have wasted your time…" Tears started welling up in her eyes again.

"No, don't cry again. Maybe you could tell me how to transform then we can try it out," I said kneeling to hug her comfortingly. (**A/N: No, they aren't Lesbos! Friends can hug each other if they want!**)

"Well, you simply have to exit the border of Treasure Town and you'll instantly transform into a Pokémon," She said wiping away her tears.

"So where does the border end?"

"I'm pretty sure that cave over there isn't inside the border," She stood up and pointed towards the mouth of the cave.

"Alright, then let's step inside!" I took her arm and walked inside.

Instantly my fingers felt fur appear on the arm I was holding. I let go and whipped around only to find that I was shrinking.

My fingers melded together and fluffed out into furry paws. I felt my hips squeeze in as my thighs transformed into haunches, slowly my nose started to feel a bit colder. I felt quite uncomfortable and even let out a little 'meep', as I felt the fluff on my butt connect with my growing fur. My ears were soon hanging limply in my face, and my now visible nose was inches above the ground.

"Yeah! It worked!" Claire squeaked pouncing at the air.

All of what I could do was smile at her now assumed Vulpix forme.

"All right," She stated confidently, "You lead the way!"

…..o

Our little trek moved instantly onward only meeting a few Pokémon here and there until we were finally at the very back of the cave.

"Oh ho ho! So the little coward decided to come," I looked up to see the round man now taking on the form of a Weezing.

"Y-you give my Relic Fragment back!" Claire demanded.

"Well, if you want it that bad you'll have to fight us for it!" The big ear man was now a Zubat.

Enraged, I threw myself at him launching a full-fledged Tackle. The Relic Fragment flew out of his mouth and landed right in front of Claire. She picked it up and slipped it around her neck.

The Weezing looked around scared now that his partner had fallen to one blow.

"Don't think you're out of it! Let's go, Ember" Responding to her call little flames instantly shot out of Claire's mouth at the levitating Pokémon.

He was hit head on. Both now nearly fainted screeched in agony and flew out.

…..o

"Thank you very much!" Claire said with the biggest grin.

Both of us had transformed back.

_I only helped 'cause I happened to be here… was it the right thing to do? I'm sure it was, Claire looks quite pleased! It's nice to be appreciated!_

"Here's what they stole. This is a Relic Fragment… at least that's what I call it. However, this Relic Fragment… It's my dearest treasure. You see, I've always admired legends," her eyes began to sparkle, "I always get excited when people speak of myths, don't you feel the same way? Hidden treasure, strange statues, ADVENTURES! Wouldn't it just be fantastic to make a historic discovery! This fragment… it looks like a rock but, take a closer look at that pattern on it," I obliged, " I think there is something special about it. That's why I want to join an Exploration Team, because I must discover what this fragment belonged to," suddenly Claire's ears drooped, "but see… I'm too afraid to ask. Lin, what're you going to do now? You've gained amnesia and somehow became a Pokémorph. Do have anywhere to stay? If not, can I ask a HUGE favor… would you form an exploration team with me? I just think I could do it with you, because earlier when my treasure was stolen the only reason I could go get it back was because you were there, Lin."

_I don't know…I'm being recruited out of the blue, and don't even know what an Exploration Team is. Nevertheless, Claire obviously needs me! _I thought.

"Of course I will!" I said cheerily.

"R-really," Claire started crying again, but this time I knew she was crying out of joy, "Well first, we need to head out to Wigglytuff's Guild and sign up. That's where we'll train. So let's give it our best!"

…**..o**

** Was it okay! Maybe a little rushed. Nonetheless, I hope you liked it.**

** Farewell!**

**Mewy**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Guild Recruits

**Disclaimer: I only own a copy of the game and a DS.**

**Cast:**

**Hero (Eevee): Lin **

**Partner (Vulpix): Claire **

**Chatot: Tempo **

**Loudred: Bang **

**Diglett: Dig (A/N: Lol very creative) **

**Sunflora: Sola **

**Bidoof: Midge **

**Chimecho: Echo **

**Wigglytuff: Wigglytuff (A/N: Nothing seems more fitting than his original name) **

**Corphish: Clamp **

**Croagunk: Froag **

**Dugtrio: Dug (Lol twice as creative as Dig) **

**Spoink: Boing **

**For the Pokémon I haven't provided links for look up they're anthro forms on DA also I don't own ANY of the pictures.**

…**..o**

Chapter 2: The New Guild Recruits

"Well this is it," Claire said while gazing up at a giant Wigglytuff building, "We need to register here, and then train until we become a full-fledged team. Eep, It's just a little strange… don't 'cha think? No, you're with me I can do it this time!" She walked over to the grate and transformed into her Vulpix form.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is Vulpix's! The footprint is Vulpix's!" a voice yelled.

"Meep!" Claire yelped.

"You may ENTER! Someone's with you! So get that stranger to stand up THERE!"

"I think he means you Lin, go ahead!" Claire ushered after transforming back.

"Hey, you! Stranger! Get on the GRATE!" The voice demanded.

I quickly transformed and stepped onto the grate.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected! Whose footprint? Whose footprint? The footprint is… The footprint is… Um…"

"What's the matter? Sentry! Sentry? What's wrong, sentry Dig?

"Umm… Er… Umm… The footprint is… Maybe Eevee's! Maybe Eevee's!" Dig yelled.

"What? MAYBE?" The other voice responded.

"B-but…It's not a footprint you normally see around here…"

"UGH! That's pretty crummy! Checking the footprints of visiting Pokémon… That's your job, ISN'T it, Dig?"

"Yes, but…" I'm sure Dig sweat dropped right then, "I don't know what I don't know."

"What? Are they arguing?" Claire asked me.

"…Sorry to make you WAIT. Well, it's TRUE that you don't see any Eevee in these parts… But you don't SEEM to be bad… OK, good enough! ENTER!" And right on cue the door opened up.

Claire jumped with a quick squeak, "I'm so nervous! But, I'm glad we're finally allowed in. My heart's pounding, though… Anyway let's go."

On that, we both walked in.

"Oh a hatch!" I said, "Guess we should go that way…"

…..o

"WOOOW! So this is Wigglytuff's Guild! There a whole lot of Pokémon here; do they all belong to Exploration Teams?" Claire asked.

"Excuse me," We turned around to see a small, probably nineteen year-old, come in. I guessed he was a Chatot by the looks of the outfit he wore, "You're the two that just came in, correct?"

"Erm…" Claire looked nervous.

"Yes we are," I said finishing her sentence.

"I'm Tempo! ~ I'm the Pokémorph in the know around these parts! I'm Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokémorph! ~ Now, shoo! Leave this place I have no time for sales people or foolish surveys!" Tempo stated strictly.

"N-no, that's not why we're here! We want to form an Exploration Team…" Claire implied quickly.

"What! An Exploration Team!" Tempo raise his uh, arm/wings in disbelief then turned around, "It's rare to see a kid like this want to apprentice at the guild. Especially with our hard training… Surely the steady stream of Pokémorphs that run from here is proof enough!"

Claire was suddenly extremely interested, "Excuse me, but is the training really that hard?"

"Ack! What? Well… no!" He started frantically jumping, as if though he could fly in his humanoid form, "No, no, NO! It's not at all true! Our training is as easy as can be," Tempo calmed a little and stopped flapping his arms/wings, and instead started waving in perfect tune like a metronome. "Well, well, well! ~ I wish you had told me at first that you wanted to be an Exploration Team! ~ Hee-Heee! ~ "

Claire and I glanced at each other confused, "Wow what a change in attitude," Claire whispered.

Tempo looked a little flustered, "Well, let's go get your team signed up!" He smiled big again, "Follow me! ~ "

…..o

"This is the Guild's second floor. It's where the apprentices usually work when they aren't out," Tempo said while skipping cheerfully to a big door with a sort-of red raindrop pattern on it.

Suddenly Claire dashed over to the window, "Oh, wow! We're two floors underground, but you can still see outside!"

Tempo was angry again, "Urg, this is no time, come on! It's built on the side of a cliff, so of course you can see out!"

"Oh…" Claire walked back hanging her head.

"Now this is Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chamber. Unless you want to… well just don't displease the Guildmaster. Bad things happen when he's upset," Tempo suddenly looked truly frightened. Tempo regained his posture and called thru the door, "Guildmaster! It's Tempo! ~ " He then opened the door and we all stepped in.

…..o

"Ahem! Guildmaster!" Tempo started talking to a Pokémorph in a pink coat with his back to us. The strange man had the ears of a Wigglytuff jutting out of his pink-haired head, "I present you our newest to-be apprentices! Um… Guildmaster…" Chatot started to look worried.

Suddenly the man in the pink coat whipped around, "HIYA! ~ "

I nearly jumped back. The strange man, who was apparently called Guildmaster Wigglytuff, Had a strange little cowlick sticking out of his already unkempt hair. A white shirt was underneath his aforementioned coat. He also wore pink pants and pink shoes. He had the biggest green eye's you could imagine, Wigglytuff was definitely strange.

"I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the guild's Guildmaster! You want to form an Exploration Team? Then, let's go for it!" He smiled with great white pearls, "Well, first we must get a name! So tell me what your team's name is?"

"Oh? A name, I'm sorry Lin," Claire quickly turned to face me, "but I haven't thought of a name… Do you have any ideas, Lin?"

"Hmm… How about Team Icyburnsky!" I offered.

"What?" Claire tilted her head.

"Well back when I was a," I stopped remembering that there were other Pokémon here, "you know," she nodded, "Glaceon was always one of my favorite Eeveelutions. Then for Burn you're a Fire-type, and then Sky because both warmth and snow come from the sky!" I smiled!

"Wow! That's fantastic. I like it! ~ " Claire turned back to the pink-coated man, "Alright, we've decided on Icyburnsky!"

"Alrighty then! I'll register Team Icyburnsky right now! Registering ~ Registering ~ All registered… YOOM…TAH!" Wigglytuff yelled in an extremely loud voice while bouncing up quickly, "Congratulations! From now on, you're an official Exploration Team! I present you with this commemoration!"

He pulled out a small shoulder bag. When we opened it up we saw inside an Explorer badge, a Wonder Map, and Claire instantly recognized the bag he'd given us as, "A Treasure Bag!"

"Yep, yep… Oh, wait! Did you see the other items in there?" Wigglytuff asked.

I dug a little farther in the bag and pulled out a gorgeous band and a beautiful Brown Bow.

"Oh wow! How pretty!" I said holding up the precious bow.

"I like this one!" Claire said while tying the sparkly band around her neck, "a Zinc Band correct!"

"Yep!" Was all Wigglytuff responded.

"Thank you so much," Claire and I said in harmony after attaching the bow to my ear.

"But you're still only apprentices, so try hard at training~!" Guildmaster Wigglytuff encouraged.

"We will!" Both of us said while hi-fiving!

…..o

"This is your room. ~ "Tempo said while showing us a small room in the back of the guild. There were two comfortable looking beds there, and a small window to let in light.

"YAY! We get beds!" Claire said while cheerfully jumping on it.

Tempo instantly face palmed, "Well you will have to live here while you work for us. You will start your training tomorrow. ~ Well you'd best get to sleep!" Tempo then walked out to leave us to idle.

…..o

"Hey, Lin… you still awake?" Claire whispered, "My heart's been racing all day, but I'm glad I finally forced myself to come here. I thought Wigglytuff would be scary, but he was nice. We'll see so many new things tomorrow, but I'm not frightened. Actually, I'm really excited. Well… I'm getting tired," I could hear her yawn, "Let's give it our all to… mor…row," I listened to her breathing.

_Wow, suddenly I'm an apprentice at this guild. I gotta admit, it's unbelievably exciting to be on an exploration team. And Claire is a great friend, but first things first… Who am I? How did I turn into a Pokémorph? How did I end up unconscious on the beach? Ah, Well I'm feeling sleepy too. Thinking won't help right now. I should focus on tomorrow and the guild. Surely, I'll get to the bottom of this in time…_

…...o

"HEY! HEY THERE! RISE AND SHINE!" The voice from yesterday thundered.

_Oogie… What an unbelievably loud voice. I think my ears are busted now..._

"Why are you still ASLEEP? WAKE UP!" The voice continued shouting, "C'mon! Snap OUT of it! I'm Bang! And I'm a fellow apprentice! If you're LATE for our morning briefing, you'll be SORRY! So MOVE it! Guildmaster Wigglytuff has a BIG temper. If you make him lose it… YOWEEE! That would be one SCARY scene! I've got goose bumps just THINKING about it! YEESH! So ANYWAY… I'm not about to get in trouble because YOU rookies got up LATE! SO GET IT IN GEAR!" Just barely opening my eyes, I saw a blue clothed figure walking off.

He had the ears of a Loudred and wore light blue clothes, and, like everyone else, gloves of the same color. His shaggy powder blue hair went down to about his chin. Bang glanced behind him with a warning look and I instantly jumped up. Hm… he had alluring red eyes.

My attention was caught from them as Claire staggered to her feet, "Oof, my ears are still ringing…What did he say? Something about getting ready…" She instantly shook her head in realization, "Er… oh yeah! We're apprentices at Wigglytuff's guild now! But that means…" She jumped over and shook me, hard, "Oh my Raikou, we overslept!"

On that happy note, we ran straight out at top speed.

…..o

"You're LATE, rookies!" Bang greeted us.

"Hush," Tempo demanded, "Your voice is ridiculously loud!"

"humph…" Bang said turning his nose to Tempo.

"Everyone seems to be present! Very well. Let's conduct our morning address." Tempo stopped speaking for a second to alert the Guildmaster we were ready.

"Hey, rookies," A little brown headed boy with long claws and a big red nose whispered, "they're really easy, just try to look like the rest of us and you'll be fine," the boy sounded a lot like Dig from yesterday. Therefore, I guesstimated that was who he was.

"Ah, there you are Guildmaster! Please address the crew." Tempo said.

No response from Wigglytuff… he just continued staring forward.

"Psst! Guildmaster Wigglytuff never ceases to amaze me!" an apprentice that looked strangely like a flower whispered to a short kid with Bidoof details.

"Yup yup, you got that right!" the Bidoof boy responded.

"Looks like he's wide awake," the Diglett kid from before stated.

"Eek! His eyes are wide open, but he's fast asleep!" a girl in a red and light blue kimono with bells in her hair spoke.

"Erm… Thank you, sir! We all value your… umm… words of wisdom! " Tempo chirped, "OK, take your Guildmaster's words of wisdom to heart! Finally let's not forget our morning cheers!"

Everyone saluted so Claire and I quickly followed in suit, "A ONE, A TWO… A ONE-TWO-THREE! ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES" Everyone but us said in a singsong tone.

"Ok, Pokémon! Get to work!" Tempo said raising his wing/arm.

"HOORAY!" Claire and I stuttered with all the others.

We instantly turned to Chatot.

"Hey, you shouldn't just be wandering around! Follow me," Tempo responded to our unasked question.

…..o

"You're just beginners. We'll have you start with this assignment. This is the job bulletin board! Pokémon from all over post their requests here! You're aware that bad Pokémon have been appearing lately."

"Yup," Claire started, "because time has become out of whack and causing havoc!"

_What? Time as in hours and minutes? Wreaking havoc? What's going on here?_

"Precisely!" With the problems in time, bad Pokémon have appeared more and more lately. Perhaps because of that…we've noticed an increase in the amount of jobs. In addition, and it's unknown if this is because of time's influence, there has also been a mass outbreak of… mystery dungeons." Tempo peeped looking the slightest bit scared.

_Mystery dungeons?_

So, Lin! You know how we got my Relic Fragment back yesterday? The place where we found it was a mystery dungeon. A mystery dungeon changes each time you go in. There is a different lay out each time you enter! If you faint in one of 'em, you lose half your money… and half your items or more… Finally, you get kicked right out. They're very strange places." Claire explained, but every time you go inside one, there are always new things to discover!"

"Well, you're quite informed!" Tempo fluttered his arm/wings, "That makes it much easier for me to explain. Jobs all take place in mystery dungeons. So… let's look for a job you can perform. !" He quickly snatched one off the board, "This one will do!" He handed it to Claire.

"Oh, really? Let's read it! 'Hello! My name is Boing! An outlaw has run off with my precious pearl! That item is life itself to me! I just can't seem to settle if it isn't on my head! But I've heard it's been found! It's on an extremely unsafe bluff I could never head somewhere so frightening! Oh please help guild members!' Wait a sec… **We're** going to fetch an item someone dropped!" Claire's eyes were suddenly ignited with anger. I saw Tempo shrink away with me, "I'd rather go on a bigger adventure than that," she said hanging her head, "I'd rather look for treasure or find unknown lands! Things like that."

"Hush," Bird boy said now regaining his composure, "It's important you rookies pay your dues! Now pay attention! I'll repeat the warning to make sure they stick! You'll be forced back here if either of you faints! You'll lose half your money! And you could lose almost all your items! It's better you be careful." He squawked venting out his anger, "If you understand that then you'd best get on with the job! "

"Oh man…" Claire said looking disappointed.

...o

"This must be the bluff's entrance. Boing's mission said 's supposedly really dangerous." Claire sighed, "Let's do our best."

I nodded to her and led the way in.

**B1F**

"Oh wait Lin!" Claire pawed at me.

"Hmm…" I said.

"Wigglytuff put items in our bag correct. Well if these items are worn," She held up the Brown Bow and Zinc Band, "They're supposed to increase stats." On that, she handed me the bow, "It matches your fur!" She slipped on the Zinc Band while I tied the Brown Bow around my ear.

"Okay Onward!" I said seeing the stairs right up ahead. Claire had explained on the way here how to progress through a dungeon.

**B2F**

"Hey wait again Lin!" I stopped once more for one of her explanations, "Well that bow you're wearing, I hear there are strange bows just like that one that seem to radiate a thing called aura. I also hear that aura allows one to see without looking. So, perhaps if you cast your senses through and out the bow… I thought you may be able to sense where the stairs are!" Claire chipped in the extra squeak for encouragement. (**A/N: The bows don't actually help find the stairs in game I just found it easier to find them whenever I wore the bow that had the same color as my Pokémon**)

To please her I instantly closed my eye, pricked my ears, and cast my senses through the bow and out. First, I traveled the North passage taking in scents of wild Pokémon, the sound of running water.

_I don't see anything up here…_

Next, I went South before doubting Claire's idea. I passed by seeing a quick glimpse of us. I looked somewhat weird like that. My ears followed my aura sight as I went down the South passage and THERE, "I can see the stairs!" I announced jumping to my full attention.

Claire and I did a random little dance to congratulate ourselves on the great combo of idea and test. Apparently the wild Pokémon didn't like it much because all of a sudden a Lileep came charging. Claire and I jumped out of the way at the last second.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" I screamed.

"Hey! Don't sc-scare my friend," Claire stood up to the Root Fossil Pokémon. Her face hardened with anger, "Let's go, Ember!" Little hot embers shot out, but the Lileep quickly intercepted it with an Astonish, "Urgh," Claire tensed, "Let's go, Ember," This time a hot stream of flame rocketed out knocking out the Lileep.

"No way, Claire that was a Flamethrower!" I said licking her ear in congratulation.

"Meep! I can't believe I learned an awesome move like that!" Claire peeped to herself, "Now which way did you sense the stairs?"

"Just south of us,"

B6F

"Alright," Claire said as we headed toward the stairs, "We don't know if that outlaw is still there so we best make sure we're at full health!"

I pulled the Explorer Badge out and scanned the two of us. Apparently, this handy little badge could show our team stats as we had found out earlier when I accidently tripped down the stairs and it scanned us.

Team Stats: Lin (Eevee)

HP: 40/40

Status: Normal

PP: Tackle: 30/30

Tail Whip: 22/22

Flail: 2/17

Helping Hand: 13/16

Claire (Vulpix)

HP: 39/39

Status: Normal

PP: Faint Attack: 23/25

Flamethrower: 17/18

Ember: 12/15

Roar: 14/14

"Alright then, let's move out" Claire said trotting down the steps.

B7F

We came across a beautiful little pond. A pretty moss covered rock wall with a waterfall next to it.

"Oh! Over there!" Claire pointed out a little pink pearl.

We rushed forward to get a better look.

"This has to be Boing's pearl!" She said smiling, "Let's get it back!"

I picked it up and turned around.

…..o

"Th-thank you!" Boing said happily holding the pearl in place, "I'm so glad my precious pearl is back on my head! You have my sincere thanks!" Boing hopped over to hand us something, "Here take my Protein, and my Calcium, Iron as well, and finally take this 2000 Poké!"

"Oh, wow! 2000 Poké? We can have all of this money?" Claire asked startled.

"Of course! It's northing compared to my pearl! Farewell!" At that, Boing walked off.

"Alright now hand over your money! " Tempo walked over to me and outstretched his hand. Hesitantly I handed it to him, "Your total rewards comes to… this," He handed back a much smaller handful.

Claire quickly counted, "What? Only 200 Poké?"

"Yes, most of your funds will go to the guild to keep it in tip top shape!"

"Humph!" Claire turned her back and crossed her arms.

…...o

_**Ding ding**_

"All right everyone, dinner's ready!" The bell girl from earlier announced, I learned her name was Echo, and that she was the Pokémorph of a Chimecho.

We all started cheering like maniacs. Claire and I must not've been the only ones who had a tough and tiring day.

…..o

"Hey, Lin. You still awake?" Claire whispered from across the room. I grunted in response, "I was sort of frustrated earlier, when Tempo took our cash, but I suppose unless we want to live in a dump it is for the best… but still the money is beside the point. I finally went on my first adventure today. Lin, thanks for giving me the guts to get even this far… Well I suppose we should get to sleep. Good night"

…**..o**

**Weeeeeeee, what greatness is in store! NONE! Yeah, I guess it depends on your POV. Just so you know, this can be considered a non-needed walkthrough.**

**Farewell!**

**Mewy**


End file.
